


it was only just a dream

by ethanramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanramsey/pseuds/ethanramsey
Summary: In which Casey wakes up crying in the middle of the night next to Rafael because Sora, his childhood sweetheart, is back in town, and she dreamed that he left her for the other girl. Feelings and their hearts are poured out as Rafael assures Casey that will never happen, and they take not just the next step but the big leap in their relationship.
Relationships: Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 6





	it was only just a dream

At Casey’s fourth or fifth sob, Rafael finally opened his eyes.

His arm is around her stomach as they laid in his bed together. Moving and getting up a little, he searched for her face in the soft dark of the night, and he frowned as he saw that she was indeed crying, although still asleep.

Rafael moved his hand on her stomach and gently shook her. “Casey? Wake up.”

She sobbed again, a bit louder this time as she started to. She immediately saw Rafael’s face as she opened her eyes, making her sigh in relief. _He’s here_ , thank God. “Oh, Raf… you’re here.”

Seeing tears still in her eyes, he wiped her cheeks with one hand. He realized quickly how distraught she was. “Of course. I’m right here.” He said simply but reassuringly, letting her relax.

Casey blinked the last of her tears away, letting Rafael wipe them again, as she tried to catch her breath and calm down.

He did not try to rush her into telling him about the dream she had that was obviously terrible. They fell silent as he took her hand, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb, letting her take a few moments.

The dream was about him, he figured. And just earlier today he jumped after a guy who accidentally fell in the train tracks to save him. It really worried Casey, and that is to put it lightly. And it was not only because he hurt his arm, he knew that now. Naturally, the time she saw him on a stretcher like he was dead and had to assist on the surgery he went through was brought up again. If she was crying this much and it was about him, then dream Rafael probably risked his life, and unlike the real Rafael, he probably got unlucky with the consequences.

Casey took a final deep breath before moving, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for an intense yet slow kiss. Rafael definitely did not mind, kissing her back with the same passion, hand moving to her hip this time, lightly stroking.

“Mmh,” Rafael moaned softly into her mouth, unable to stop himself with how much feelings Casey was pouring into the kiss, and they pulled away only after a long while. He laid on his back next to her again, pulling her to him close, still letting them be silent.

Thankfully, she finally speaks up after a few seconds. “I dreamed about us…”

“Yeah?” Rafael took her hand in his, locking their fingers.

“We were bro—I mean, we were not together anymore.” Casey spoke again, more quietly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Rafael furrowed his eyebrows, unsure how to respond, so he played it safe. “Hmm. What happened?”

She sniffed, obviously exerting effort to urge herself to continue. “I’m not really sure either. But I think it was a different version of earlier morning. I saw you on my way to work and then I—” Her voice broke.

“Hey, babe, I’m right here, okay? We’re not broken up, not at all.” He quickly assured her as he saw her face as she recalled whatever horrible scene she saw in her head.

Casey could not help but to smile at that, despite remembering the _horror_. “I know. God, I’m sorry. I think I’m just really exhausted. Things at the hospital…”

Rafael interrupted her with another kiss, and this time it was Casey who moans with the not-so-subtle longing in the kiss.

“I know, Casey. You don’t need to explain.” He meets her eyes with a smile. “But I could tell that the dream really upset you. Do you want to talk about it?”

She did not answer immediately, playing with her bottom lip between her teeth, debating whether she should tell him about it. More importantly, on how she felt right now, knowing she had to make sure her feelings also realize that it was just a dream. It was not real: Rafael did not hurt her. But before she could overthink, she already spoke. “You left me for Sora.”

Rafael had a few ideas on what she probably dreamed about, but _that_? He would never be able to come up with it if she made him guess. “Sora? My friend?”

“Yeah, your childhood sweetheart. That’s the one.” Casey pouted a little, but above it, she tried her best to not be irrational and end up being mad at _him_ , the real Rafael. She knew it was only a dream, and in her heart she knew that was not something Rafael would do to her.

He could not help but to chuckle a little, but then immediately apologizing. “I’m so sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have invited her with us to dinner at avo’s. I just thought it would be practical, so I wouldn’t need to invite her to hang out at a different time.” He let out a soft sigh.

He has been dedicating most of his time to work and Casey, aside from some of the occupational therapy courses he is taking online, and some volunteering. As much as he wanted to spend time with his old friend, it was just hard to squeeze more agenda into his already busy schedule, especially that he was already trying his best to adjust with Casey’s demanding caseload of work and days off.

“How did it even happen?” Rafael continued. “Sora and I… I told you she broke my heart, right? In _high school_ , Casey. Me wanting to date… Dr. Ramsey, is more likely than me wanting to date Sora again.”

Casey could not help but to laugh at that, shaking her head and sighing. “Right. I don’t even know why I came up with it. She was just… she was with you, drove you to the hospital. She even gave you a kiss…”

She really wanted to just laugh this off, but seeing her lover kiss someone else still felt too recent. Not to mention how out of the blue and sudden it was. They were dating, as far as she knew, and one day he just shows up with a different girl? _Total bullshit_.

Aside from that, the feeling of hurt because of him leaving her and the intense longing to just have him back felt too real. She knew it was not real, that it was only just a dream, but her pain right now _was_ real, and once again she was tearing up.

Rafael frowned, realizing just now that the stupid dream _really_ hurt her, and he hated that there was nothing he could do about it. Stupid dream Rafael. The real Raf even found himself wishing he could somehow talk into Casey’s brain an explanation and a list of things he would definitely not do.

Leaving his present partner abruptly for someone from his past? Especially that the said someone left him and did not even keep contact with him, and that the said present is the most amazing, brilliant, gorgeous, kind-hearted, and caring Dr. Casey Valentine? _Never in this lifetime_. Maybe that could happen in some horrible alternate universe, but as far as the _real_ Rafael is concerned, Casey did not need to worry about that.

“It’s that terrible, huh?” He sighed gently. “Come here.” He cuddled her closer, his big arms wrapping around her body protectively.

“There was even a time you completely ignored me while you were on duty.” Some tears fell down Casey’s face again, and she sniffled.

Hearing that, Rafael pulled away so he can stare into her eyes as he spoke. “Listen, Casey, I hope you know that _I_ will never do that. God, to be honest with you, whenever we bring patients to Edenbrook, I hope I run into you every single time. It’s honestly really pathetic. I promise you, if I ever see you on duty, I will be praying for you not to ignore _me_.”

Casey laughed through her tears, wiping her right cheek, and Rafael wipes her left one, gently caressing her skin.

“From the moment I met you, Casey… and… and with everything we’ve been through? I’m not…” He swallowed. “I know I’m not gonna leave you for Sora, or Ethan, or anyone else.”

Casey narrowed her eyes, trying to hide her grin. “Raf, I think you have a crush on my boss.”

Rafael laughed softly. “I mean, doesn’t everyone?” He grinned at her.

“Point is…” He drops his easy grin, eyebrows furrowing as he watched her eyes more intently.

She looks back at him with a patient smile. Her eyes and nose are a little red from crying, but goodness, as Rafael stares up into her brown eyes and strokes her red hair, all he could think about was how she is literally the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

“I love you.” Finally, Rafael blurts out, and it feels so damn good to finally say it to her.

If he found it hard to hold back these three words while firmly pulling her hair back as he thrust into her from behind, it was tougher when he was on top of her as they made love. And right now, seeing just how absolutely breathtaking she was in the dim light of his night shade, vulnerable, baring her feelings to him, it was _impossible_.

“Raf…” Casey breathes his name softly, once again tearing up. For a brief moment Rafael worried what the tears meant, but he did not worry for too long as she _thankfully_ soon said the words back. “I love you too. I love you, Rafael.”

Rafael leans in to give her another kiss, holding her face in both of his hands, kissing her more intensely than he ever had before, pouring how much love he felt for her.

She moans into his mouth, adding her tongue into the kiss, and as they continued to make out with more fervor, she moved herself on top of him.

After a long while when they were both running out of breath, Rafael pulls away, hardening in between his legs, and Casey felt his bulge through their thin underwear as she straddled his hips.

“Casey…” Rafael started to say again, as she continued kissing down his jaw, then down the side of his neck, her own hips grinding his.

“Mm.” He let out a soft moan, but he holds onto her hips, stopping her movements for now. “Casey.” He said again, softly chuckling. “Look at me.”

She pulls away from kissing down his collarbone, sitting up and looking down at him with a soft smile. “Yes, Raf?” She asked, but oh-so-lightly still moved her hips against him, making him moan yet again.

Rafael lifted up her shirt a little, stroking the sides of her body, as he gave her a loving smile. “Be my girlfriend, Casey.” He said. “Officially, so you don’t have to worry about Sora, and I don’t have to worry about Dr. Ramsey.”

She could not help her wide grin, and she let out a soft chuckle. “Is this serious? Do we have to—”

“Kidding.” He chuckled. “But I meant what I asked. Will you be my girlfriend, Casey?”

“Yes—” Casey answered before their lips met again. “I love you so much, Raf.”

“I love—” He was interrupted as she felt Casey giving him a teasing squeeze. Soon enough her hand was inside his boxers, and she stroked his length. “Shit.”

Only then did Raf bother to check the time: already two hours past midnight.

“Dr. Valentine…you know you have work tomorrow, don’t you?”

“Coffee can fix us up tomorrow, Aveiro. Tonight, however, I’m afraid it’s just you and me.” She kisses him again, multitasking, pulling her panties aside at the same time. She lifts herself a little, pulling away, giving his length a few more strokes, before lowering herself onto him.

Casey moans, as he does, and she pulls her shirt down to expose her chest for him, already familiar with how much he adored her breasts, and she starts to ride him.

Rafael swears his heart is going crazy. How did he get so damn lucky to have her? Here was his _girlfriend_ , the love of his life, repeatedly telling him that she loved him too, and showing him just how much. Chest exposed just for him, riding him, looking at him like he is the only person who mattered in the entire world. And with how big Casey’s heart was, he felt really honored.

He loves her so damn much that it was overwhelming. _He_ is in love with her like no one else mattered in the world. Hell, he knew that she is starting to be his. He was not supposed to change who he is or how he is, but for this woman? He would do anything to keep her safe and he would turn the world upside down if it will keep her from being hurt.

And she was really here, in his arms, connecting with him in the most intimate way. His hand moved inside her underwear as well, fingers rubbing her with the intention of getting her undone, _quick_ , not bothering to tease her.

“God, if _this_ was a dream…” Rafael says through his low groans, his own hips adjusting with her rhythm.

Casey was overwhelmed with how much love he had in his eyes as he watched her and pleased her, that she worried that indeed this might just be her imagination of what heaven is probably like.

Not having any words, she responds simply with a kiss, devouring his mouth as she started her movements faster. He follows her lead, their thrusts hard and fast against each other, and both are quick to near the edge with the new and much more intense intimacy they shared that felt _so fucking good_.

As Rafael spilled inside her and Casey came undone, it was an otherworldly high.

But somehow, with them uttering how much they loved each other, sharing a kiss that expressed love and contentment… it made both of them realize how **real** the other person in their arms is.

Just like the love they felt.


End file.
